


Marnie's jealousy

by MidnightJoker



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJoker/pseuds/MidnightJoker
Summary: A short story of Marnie and Champion Victor and some sort of anger she feels when another girl talks to him.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story, only 1 chapter. Probably terrible.

**(The setting was a random day, Victor is champion, Victor and Marnie are 17)**

"Phew, being champion is hard, isn't it Lucario?" Victor asked his partner. The aura pokemon nodded as it turned and saw the Morpeko in Victor's arms, and pointed at it with confusion.

"Oh, her? This is Marpeko, our newest team member, I guess we should check on Marnie, huh?" Victor asked. The aura pokemon nodded again as Victor withdrew it into it's pokeball, Marpeko got into Victor's head as he ran off, he was headed to Spikemuth. I

**(With Marnie No one's POV)**

"Ura Ura!" Morpeko cheered.

"Yeah, he's comin." Marnie says as she pulls out some snacks for Morpeko who chews little by little.

"Marnie!" Victor called out. He ran and ran, Victor held a Morpeko in his arms.

"You have a Morpeko too?" Marine asked.

"Yeah!" Victor replied, "her name is Marpeko, because she reminds me of you." Marnie's face turned redder than her dress, unlike her Morpeko, Marpeko was only hungry at random times as Victor would always keep some berries in hand in case Marpeko grew hungry.

"You wanna go, watch a movie or something?" Victor asked.

"There's this new café in Wydon, we should head there." Marnie suggested, the two walked out of Spikemuth as the two Morpekos just talked and laughed. They got a Flying Taxi to Wydon and went to the town square, found the café and went inside.

"Welcome to the Wydon Café, may I please take your order?" The café manager asked.

"Can I get a MooMoo milk and some Chocolate, please?" Victor asked. The manager wrote down his order and turned to Marnie, asking for her order.

"Just a Roserade tea and some Yamper biscuits." Marnie says. The manager gave them a heartwarming smile and guided them to an empty table.

"Oh. My. ARCEUS!" A girl began. "We're eating across from Champion Victor! Let's go talk to him." The two uniformed girls with blonde hair walked up to Victor and Marnie while they are their food.

"Champion Victor! You're so amazing! Can we have your autograph?" One of the girls said as they pulled out a piece of paper and have Victor a pencil, he signed the paper and he handed out two of his league cards. He gave one two each girl.

"What were you saying about your favorites?" Marnie asked as she tries to break the silence.

"Oh yeah, my favorite pokemon is my Obstagoon!" Victor says jokingly. "Just kidding, I don't have a favorite!" Marnie let out a small girlish chuckle. The girls looked at Marnie.

"Who are you? Why are you with him?" One of the girls asked jealously.

"One, I'm Marnie. Two, He's my boyfriend." Marnie says jealously as well.

"How could a stupid goth like you get a cutie like him to be your boyfriend?" The second girl asked angrily. Marnie chuckled and pulled out a Victor's rare league card.

"First off, I'm not a goth. Secondly, he didn't give you his rare league card. Victor only printed one of those and gave it to me." Marnie says as she placed the league card back.

"Babe, let's go, I don't wanna see you getting hurt." Victor says in a worried tone. He gets up and begins to walk out, Marnie gently grabs his hand with hers and the two walk out. Marnie was bombarded with insults by the two girls, but she flipped them off as a response. The two girls spied on them for a bit and went home angrily after watching Marnie kiss Victor.

"Those two idiots don't stand a chance if they try to take you from me." Marnie says. The couple walked off, Marnie was rather happy that she was dating Victor.

**(the end, oof)**


	2. Author's note, more ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter, just want your guys ideas.

Konichiwa, Joker here! I just wanna know, you guys can make a difference in shaping a new punkbladeshipping story, so y'all get some ideas flowin!

**Some of my ideas:**

Gladion and Selene (Female gen 7 protagonist and the edgy rival) are Marnie and Piers' parents (I mean, Marnie does kinda look like a mixture of the two)

Victor and Marnie's personalities will be different than what I portray them, (Marnie might be a yandere while Victor is somewhat.of a tsundere.

Possible champion Marnie?

Fantasy AU:Marnie is an adventure loving princess with Victor being some sort of demon and they have to team up to save two kingdoms.

High school and Zombie apocalypse AU:Marnie who survives on nothing but her skill with melee weapons.

(Possible Postwickshipping story where Hop and Bede fight for Gloria, but one sabotages the other constantly)

(Your ideas in the comments)

**(If I reply to your idea, that means it's considered. I'll post the ones I like next week)**


End file.
